Niño loko y creador loco
by Zexzafir
Summary: eee la historia leanla mejor ejej es una version de prueba a mi parecer a la gente que se la mostre le gusto la historia asi que dudo que no les guste esta primera creacion mia la mas malevola de todas


Gran toke rogra doleran tuke menaski (primera edición)

Que fría la noche de hoy en casa con chimenea igual se pasa frio. Pienso en la gente que vive afuera, ojala mi casa fuera mas grande ser un millonario así no tendría que preocuparme de cuantos sean. De repente aparece mi hermana y me llama pidiendo que la vaya a limpiar al baño y yo como buen hermano contrario de mi otra hermana que es una floja dice que la hay que aprovechar el mundo porque es corto el tiempo de vida, pero como me gustaría decirle que somos una comunidad y no una individualidad de la vida aa si mi hermanita mas chica Eusebia y la que me cae mal mi otra hermana es Beatroz y yo soy em Menaski. Mis padres me pusieron así cuando vieron un jarrón de whisky escoses en la mano de un mapuche que iva corriendo en dirección aun político que parecía abatido por la plata que portaba, y adivinen de donde era esa plata del hogar de abuelos donde vi por última vez a mi abuelo Krispitou (ese nombre se lo puso mi bis-abuelo jeje) em y bueno el murió en la guerra con unos ninyas marepotianos provenientes de chile liderados por el "shinobi shileno". Ese tipo me da escalofríos a matado a demasiada gente la suficiente como para hacer un puente de chile a china oo de el planeta tierra a la luna.

Cuenta la leyenda de un zorro de ocho colas que aparece por las noches en busca de su esposa "shansha". Fue traído por los anunakis provenientes de Marte pero "shansha" se dice también que aparece de día en los cerros de tierra de aguas prehistóricas donde una bruja llamada Cecilia en su escoba mágica mantiene encerrada a esta criatura en el subterráneo. (Dicen que si algún día se libera ocurrirá la guerra más grande del mundo ya que shansha posee el poder de curar cualquier cosa que la toque y seria el animal mas preciado en el mundo. Pero siempre hay un pero, su poder consume la vida del planeta quitándole la energía a las cosas desvaneciendo todo lo que sea necesario. El zorro de ocho colas se a avistado muchas veces en las ciudades, son pocos los que lo ven ya que este pasa saltando las ciudades a una gran velocidad. Este zorro es inofensivo se considera como un Dios que lo ve todo y que desde que se trajo a la tierra existe lo mas especial de este es que forma un equilibrio de bien y mal su espíritu representa el mal pero esta encerrado y es liberado cuando en el mundo ocurre algo que lo conmueva o desequilibre, las guerras han provocado que en zonas del mundo ocurran terremotos en cadena que seguirán aumentando si no nos detenemos ya hasta yo estoy tratando de hacer mi aporte, ojala meterme en la mente de la gente como el para así lograr su objetivo.

Esa historia me la contaron mis abuelitos cuando era pequeñito así como una hormiguita, me enseñaron en el mal mundo que ando y que nadie debería haber existido porque existiendo y no existiendo es una gran diferencia por lo menos se deja de sufrir en muerte o en no existencia.

Ya se a la noche voy a salir a caminar por las calles buscare algunos amigos y les enseñare lo que se para hacerme feliz a mi mismo.

"En la noche" 

Ola migosh hoy esta noche estoy de animo para demostrarles mi mundo quiero que lo conozcan como la palma de mi mano prometen hablar lo que yo les cuente a ustedes a sus amigos?

Ellos respondieron al unisonó: NO! Pa que vamos ha seguir tu senda de la estupidez cada uno hace su vida así que chao nomas pa eso me sakaste? Estaba jugando polysteichon con mi papa quien me estaba invitando a ver como tenemos que contaminar el mundo y como ganar mas plata para consumir ejejj consumir la lleva, aprovecharse también, no trates de seguir lo que tu piensas relájate.(los amigos míos lo siguen y se van a sus casas y yo quedo solo vagando por la calle)

Yo quede traumado no quería volver a tenerlos de amigo voy a buscar nuevos amigos y no perderé mi rumbo no me gusta rendirme este es un reto fácil solo que no encontré la gente adecuada o tal ves soy mas maduro que ellos y entre en un nivel de superioridad…. Oooo me estoy volviendo loco?...-

Comenten lo que quieran esta es una historia de prueba para ver si tiene éxito mi historia si es así la continuare en otro formato adecuándose a lo que sea necesario y le agregare un nivel mayor de complejidad y algún tema de desarrollo mas interesante contar de llamarles su atención todo el tiempo posible.


End file.
